1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sock having a pocket integrally formed within a cuff portion thereof, the pocket being adapted to carry such items as credit cards, keys, money and the like therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been generally known to provide various types of pockets or other storage means in hosiery articles such as socks for carrying money and other items which for various reasons cannot be carried in pants pockets, a purse, or other such locations in which such articles are normally carried. A common characteristic associated with these socks in the related art is the separate attachment of the pocket to the sock such that the pocket is readily visible and actually extends or hangs freely from the leg portion of the sock. This type of construction is generally undesirable because the pocket is readily visible when worn on the user even if the pocket is empty. This is due to the fact that the added material which makes up the pocket portion causes a bulge in the sock on the wearer's ankle or lower leg. The separate construction of the pocket further causes discomfort to the wearer when articles such as keys or coins are stored therein. Another problem associated with the pockets on the socks in the related art is the tendency of the pocket to tear at the point where the pocket is attached to the sock whether the pocket is sewn thereto or integrally knitted with the sock during manufacture.
Included in the related art are the U.S. patents to Burn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,699 and 4,005,494 which are directed to a pocket sock wherein the pocket is integrally knitted with the leg portion of the sock and extends freely therefrom.
The patent to Roedelheim, U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,196 discloses a stocking having a pocket sewn to a top portion thereof, wherein the pocket includes a laced opening which is readily visible when worn on the user.
Another pocket sock in the related art is seen in the patent to Rubin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,233 which discloses a pocket structure sewn to an inner surface of a sock and having a vertical zipper opening extending downwardly along its length. The pocket in the Rubin sock is also readily visible and considerably bulky when worn on the user. The vertical zipper in Rubin must be maintained in a closed position to prevent the contents from spilling out.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sock having a pocket integrally formed between an outer layer and an inner layer of a cuff portion thereof, wherein items such as credit card, keys, money and the like can be stored therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sock with an integrally formed pocket in the cuff portion thereof, wherein the pocket is not readily visible when the sock is either removed or worn on the user.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a sock having an integrally formed pocket in a cuff or leg portion thereof which does not require additional material to be added to the sock, thereby providing maximum comfort when worn on the user.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sock having an integrally formed pocket therein, wherein the sock can be made of any generally known material for men, women, or children in either a dress-type sock or athletic sock.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide a sock having an integrally formed pocket therein which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, thereby making the sock more marketable.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent in the description which follows.